<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hotch, Rossi and Reid (Part 1) by mrshadeelgibson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980839">Hotch, Rossi and Reid (Part 1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshadeelgibson/pseuds/mrshadeelgibson'>mrshadeelgibson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi One-Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hotch has feelings for Reid, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Possible Part 2, Rossi pushes him to tell Reid, slightly sexy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshadeelgibson/pseuds/mrshadeelgibson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch confesses to Rossi that he has feelings for Reid, and Rossi pushes him to tell Reid...enjoy, my lovelies</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner &amp; David Rossi &amp; Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi One-Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hotch, Rossi and Reid (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Hotch's office</p>
<p>"So, what do you think of Reid?", Hotch asks Rossi, stroking his hair. They're both sitting on the couch in Aaron's office, with David sitting on Aaron's lap.<br/>"He's like a son to me", Rossi replies, smiling fondly while thinking of the young doctor<br/>"Mmmm...", Hotch says, thinking aloud, "Do you really think he's as innocent as he looks?"<br/>"I find that it's the most quiet and seemingly innocent people who have the most to hide", Rossi answers matter-of-factly, stroking his boyfriend's cheek<br/>Hotch nods, lost in thought. For quite some time now, he's had some feelings for the handsome doctor. He sees the young man as almost a protégée, albeit a much smarter one, but one none the less. He hasn't admitted it to anyone, but he actually finds his rambling moments quite sexy and hot. Every-time he does it, it makes him want to jump him and take him right then and there, in front of everyone.<br/>"Dave?", he asks, "Do you think Reid would ever want to be with us, or he wouldn't be into that sort of thing?"<br/>David pauses his stroking and looks at Aaron oddly, "Why do you ask?"<br/>His boyfriend doesn't say anything, letting his face do all the talking, or extreme blushing.<br/>"Oh my god", says Rossi in surprise, "I knew it. You have feelings for him!"<br/>"Shhhh!", says Aaron, looking around, as though someone could have heard, even through the locked door of his soundproof office.<br/>"How long?", Dave asks<br/>"Since I saw him at Gideon's lecture several years ago", Aaron whispers<br/>"Holy shit!", Rossi exclaims, "And you kept it to yourself this whole time?!"<br/>Hotch nods shame-facedly.<br/>"Wow, Aaron, that is a long time to keep a secret like that", Dave says, "You should tell him how you feel!"<br/>"B-b-but what if he doesn't feel the same way or-or..."<br/>"Or what? He gets disgusted that a man with a boyfriend has eyes on another man?", finishes Rossi<br/>Aaron nods, relieved that Dave understands his worries<br/>"The Reid that I know is very open-minded", Dave says, "You might be surprised at what he says. Who knows, he may even like you back."<br/>Hotch smiles a small smile at this and says in a small voice, much unlike himself, "Really? You think so? And this doesn't bother you at all? Me having feelings for him? Even though we're together?"<br/>Dave leans over and kisses him sweetly on the lips and says, "My love, whatever makes you happy, makes me happy as well. If he's what makes you happy, then go for it."<br/>Aaron hugs his boyfriend close and whispers, "What did I do to deserve someone as sweet as you?"<br/>"You were just yourself", Dave says, hugging him back, "Now, get him in here and tell him."<br/>Aaron gets up, brushes himself off, takes a deep breath, and unlocks the door.<br/>"Reid?", he calls, "Can I see you in my office, please?"<br/>Everyone instantly stops talking and looks at Spencer, who in turn stands up and looks at his boss nervously.<br/>"Right away, sir", he says, walking to his office, wondering what Hotch wanted from him.<br/>Once Reid was in Hotch's office, Aaron closed the door. Spencer already knew that Hotch and Rossi were together, so he wasn't surprised to see Rossi there as well.<br/>"Hi, Reid", says Rossi<br/>"Hi, Rossi", replies Reid<br/>"Hotch has something he wants to tell you", Rossi says, nudging Aaron<br/>Aaron clears his throat nervously, not knowing how to start.<br/>"Spencer, from the moment I saw you at Gideon's lecture, I was done for. I knew, from then on, that I had feelings for you and was attracted to you. Even the way you ramble sometimes is sexy and hot, to the point where I want to jump you and take you in front of everyone."<br/>Spencer's face by now had turned a bright red, listening to his boss admit his feelings for him. He was frozen, he couldn't move, couldn't say anything.<br/>Hotch walks over to Reid, putting his hand on his face. Spencer looks at Aaron nervously.<br/>"Can I kiss you?", Aaron whispers. Spencer gives a tiny nod.<br/>Aaron leans in and kisses Spencer, softly at first, then more passionately. Spencer hesitates, but then melts into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck.<br/>The two were totally lost to each other as Rossi sat there, smirking to himself. He really should be a matchmaker, he thought to himself.<br/>Watching them, he suddenly felt possessive, as though he needed to prove to Aaron who he belongs to. He got up, walked over, and growled in his ear, "Did you forget about me, Aaron?"</p>
<p>Rossi starts biting Aaron's neck all over, to prove a point. He moaned beneath Reid's lips and pressed back harder against Rossi behind him.</p>
<p>"If we don't stop now, we very well might end up fucking each other here in the office, and as hot as that sounds, I would much rather do it in the privacy of my own house", says Dave out loud.</p>
<p>If it's even possible, Spencer's face became even more red at what Rossi said. The very image of what David was suggesting flitted through Spencer's head. He didn't know how to feel about this idea. He gulped nervously and stepped away from Hotch, rubbing his neck and pulling his tie around back and forth. Like a scared mouse, he bolted out of the office.</p>
<p>Hotch turns to Rossi and narrows his eyes, "Way to go, Dave. You scared him off because you were too obvious about your intentions."</p>
<p>David shrugs, indifferent, "That's how I am, direct. I get straight to the point. Not my fault if he can't handle that."</p>
<p>Aaron rolled his eyes and said, "You know how he gets sometimes. If something big like this is mentioned out of the blue, of course he will get scared and run. I know him. We have to work slowly up to that end result."</p>
<p>"How?", Dave asks</p>
<p>"Well, if you recall, Dave, you were the one that seduced me and made me fall for you, not the other way around-", starts Aaron</p>
<p>"Then it is your turn this time to seduce Reid", finishes Rossi, smirking and crossing his arms, "With you, I knew what I wanted, and did what I had to do to get you for myself. For you, you want Reid, and now you have to figure out what to do to get him to be with the both of us."</p>
<p>"Oh come on, you're making me do all the work?", Aaron whines in a very un-Aaron like manner</p>
<p>Dave nods with that sly smirk still on his face.</p>
<p>"Ok fine, then", says Aaron, rolling his eyes but giving in, "but if I come up with ideas that include you in them, you have to participate in them, no questions asked. Got it?"</p>
<p>Rossi nods and says, "Fair enough."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>